Well of Crystals
The Well of Crystals (also known as the Crystal Forge) was a forge of magic crystals located in Takaína, hidden in the ancient capital of the Maru kingdom, Tepet Muul.''EoA'':'' "The Magic Within", season 3, episode 6. As the source of all Maruvian magic, it was used by the ancient Maruvians to construct various magical objects, including magical jewels, amulets, and scepters.[[Elena of Avalor|''EoA]]: "Sister of Invention", season 3, episode 1. Users * Princess Elena * Chancellor Esteban History When Ash Delgado found Takaína, she was pursued by Princess Elena and Mateo de Alva. During their skirmish in the forge's room, the princess accidentally fell into the forge and gained new magical powers, which she then used to capture Ash. Sometime later, after Ash escaped her imprisonment with former Chancellor Esteban, she had him lead her back to Takaína and intended to willingly fall into the Well of Crystals to gain magical powers like Elena. However, another confrontation with Elena and Mateo instead led to Esteban accidentally falling in and gaining new magical powers of his own. In a panic, Esteban teleported himself and the other occupants in the room outside of Takaína, just as Ash fell into the forge, preventing her from attaining more magic. After Ash and Esteban fled from Tepet Muul, Elena sealed the door to Takaína to ensure that no one could access the Well of Crystals to use its magically empowering crystals again.''EoA'':'' "Captain Mateo", season 3, episode 8. Powers and abilities The crystals in the forge could be used to construct magical items such as amulets and scepters. However, if one were to enter the well, they would be embedded with magical power, regardless of their initial amount of raw magic potential. Elena had previously been given magical powers caused by her time imprisoned in the Amulet of Avalor, where her magic potential had greatly grown. Her new powers have been compared to those of a magical amulet. Meanwhile, Esteban had previously displayed no magic potential and was considered to have a low raw magic potential by Zopilote even after being empowered by the well. A user who entered the well would momentarily be magically floated back to the top and their clothes (and hairstyle, in the case of Esteban) magically altered as well. Powers gained from the Well of Crystals did not require an incantation to be activated. The set of powers given also seemed to depend on the user. Appearances * ''Elena of Avalor ** 306. "The Magic Within" ** 308. "Captain Mateo" Notes/trivia * According to Zopilote, the Well of Crystals has been used to construct magical jewels, amulets, and scepters, suggesting that this may be where the jewels in Queen Lucia's tiara, Amulet of Avalor, Scepter of Light, and Scepter of Night originated from. * The Well of Crystals may have a connection to the Mystic Isles' Isle of Crystals. Zopilote specifically specifies that the well is the source of Maruvian magic whereas the Isle of Crystals is where all magic and magical crystals originate from, and the crystals in the forge share similar characteristics and appearances to the crystals found on the Isle of Crystals. References }} Category:Elena of Avalor locations Category:Elena of Avalor objects